Surfin’ Bird
|artist = |year = 1963 |difficulty = |effort = |nosm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |pictos = 39 |nowc = SurfinBird |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00)}}"Surfin’ Bird" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance'' The dancer is a man wearing a black and white hat, a pair of black-framed glasses, a tuxedo with a tie, black pants, and black shoes. Remake In the remake, his skin and outfit are more realistic, and he is given a faded pink outline. The black areas are a bit darker. Background Just Dance The background appears to be some kind of formal border. The border is olive green with black outlines. Remake The background is very similar; however, there are some black dots that fly quickly to the right. During the surfing part, the dots move to the top of the screen; after it, they move to the left. The dots also get larger when "bird" is sung, and shrink when there are no lyrics. Shake Moves There is 1 Shake Move in this routine: Shake Move: Bend over and then swing both of your hands up and down. surfinbird sm 1.png|Shake Move Suffinbird_sm_1.gif|Shake Move in-game Trivia *''Surfin’ Bird'' is one of the coaches that has only one color besides white (black), along with Girls Just Want to Have Fun (pink), and Womanizer (blue). ** However, the remake gives the coach a pink outline, thus giving him three colors instead of two. * The beta version was going to have a different background. It was a pixelated black wide ongoing road; it was changed for unknown reasons. * The Shake Move for Surfin’ Bird lasts for the longest period of time as compared to every other Shake Move. * The dancer has the darkest color scheme compared to all the other dancers in'' Just Dance'' that have neon clothing. * As with the other remakes from , the remade coach has a heavy flickering effect. * Although the pink and purple colors appear in the remade menu icon, they are not present in the actual gameplay. * This is one of the six dancers from the first which have never been used in Puppet Master Modes or Mashups. The others are Bebe, Lump, Womanizer, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, and Groove Is In The Heart. * At 2:02, Surfin’ Bird is the shortest song in the . Gallery Game Files surfinbird jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Surfingbird jdu cover generic.png|'' '' (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Surfinbird jd1 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Behind the Scenes surfinbird bts.jpg|Behind the scenes with Womanizer Beta Elements Surfinbird promo gameplay.jpg|Beta background Others surfinbird background.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video The Trashmen - Surfin Bird - Bird is the Word 1963 (RE-MASTERED) (ALT End Video) (OFFICIAL VIDEO) Teaser Surfin’ Bird - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Surfin’ Bird - Just Dance Extractions Surfin’ Bird - Just Dance (Extraction) Surfin’ Bird - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation ru:Surfin' Bird Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs